


tied up and twisted the way I’d like to be

by suzukiblu



Series: the courting jewelry A/B/O [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Fluff and Smut, Jewelry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Penetrative Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: They’re in a rustic little inn in some nowhere village and Geralt’s heat is due again, but apparently not quite yet—he’s running a little late this time. So right now, for once, they have all the time in the world to do as they please without anyone or anything else to bother them. It makes Jaskier want to take his time.Geralt, of course, is rarely the patient type when it comes to these things.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the courting jewelry A/B/O [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689562
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1507
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	tied up and twisted the way I’d like to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adptt12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adptt12/gifts).



> Written for adptt12, who wanted Geraskier A/B/O with either fluff or porn. I know I already wrote an epilogue for this AU but I decided to write more of it anyway, and also to go for both fluff AND porn.

Geralt smells warm and inviting and is wearing silver. Jaskier loves the sight of him in it. 

“Aren’t you lovely,” he rumbles contentedly, leaning forward across the bed as Geralt lays back against it. The other makes a beautiful display like that, though being Geralt, he probably doesn’t realize that. He shifts slightly as he settles, and the body chain he's wearing sparkles on his chest. Jaskier could practically _purr_. 

They’re in a rustic little inn in some nowhere village and Geralt’s heat is due again, but apparently not quite yet—he’s running a little late this time. So right now, for once, they have all the time in the world to do as they please without anyone or anything else to bother them. It makes Jaskier want to take his time. 

Geralt, of course, is rarely the patient type when it comes to these things. 

“Get down here,” he says, and pulls Jaskier down on top of him. Jaskier’s careful not to pin or pull at any jewelry in the process; more careful than Geralt cares to be. 

“Insatiable as ever,” Jaskier says fondly. Geralt winds his braceleted arms around his neck and kisses him roughly. Jaskier kisses back, because he is not a stupid alpha. 

Geralt's already naked—he took his clothes off to put on the body chain and a bit more jewelry than he usually wears, because it's a heat and heats are meant for a bit more jewelry than usual. Jaskier is still mostly dressed, though he's taken off his boots and jacket. Geralt seems to think it's time to remedy the difference, judging by the way he's dragging at Jaskier's shirt, and Jaskier ducks backwards and lets him pull it off. Geralt leans after and kisses him again before he even drops the shirt. 

He really does make Jaskier feel so _wanted_. 

"Lovely," Jaskier murmurs, kissing back as he brushes his hands over the other's decorated chest. Geralt makes a raspy noise that might be a purr, and Jaskier thrills at the sound of it. He tugs lightly at one of the chains connected to Geralt's nipple piercings, and Geralt hisses quietly and drags him back down. "Oh!" 

Geralt kisses him again. Jaskier kisses back. He puts his hands all over the other, and Geralt clings to him in return. He's always so eager, and Jaskier loves it more every time. 

"I adore you," he says reverently. 

"Take your fucking pants off," Geralt says. 

He really does have the best ideas, every time. 

Jaskier gets out of the rest of his clothes and Geralt buries his face in his neck, right against his scent glands. Jaskier groans. Geralt _licks_. 

"Oh, that's nice," Jaskier sighs, pushing a hand across the other's shoulders. "You're a delight, omega." 

"Hn," Geralt says, then bites down just over his scent glands. Jaskier _groans_. 

"Oh, hell," he says, and Geralt's thighs squeeze his sides. Geralt has very nice thighs. Very _strong_ thighs. 

"Hurry up," Geralt says impatiently. Jaskier kisses him again and pushes his hands up those very nice thighs. Geralt growls. 

“Greedy,” Jaskier purrs. 

_“Slow,”_ Geralt says, and then his thighs tighten on Jaskier’s sides and he flips them so Jaskier lands on his back in the nest. Jaskier _delights_. 

“Forgive a man for savoring his pleasures,” he says with a smile, reaching up to cup the other’s face in his hands and pull him down to kiss. Geralt tips forward into the kiss, then grinds the curve of his ass against Jaskier’s cock, and Jaskier groans again. Geralt smells like pre-heat and impatient lust and very nice bath oils and soap. Jaskier wants to eat him _alive_ but knows it’s far likelier to end up the other way around. He really does like to take his time every now and then, but Geralt just isn’t that patient when he wants a knot. 

Jaskier _adores_ that about him. 

“You can savor it next round,” Geralt says, reaching back to grab his cock and squeeze it, and Jaskier groans yet again, grabbing the other’s hips. 

“Liar,” he says fondly, because Geralt _never_ lets him savor. Geralt snorts at him, then lifts his hips and guides his cock in against his warm and waiting hole. He’s wet enough to _drip_ , and Jaskier bites his tongue in an attempt not to embarrass himself. “Oh—” 

Geralt hisses and sits down hard, because of course he does. Jaskier curses, knocking his head back against the bed, and Geralt braces his hands on his shoulders and immediately starts riding his cock like he thinks somebody’s going to _stop_ him or something. Jaskier looks up at him and the way his body’s moving and the way the chains on his chest shift and pull and _bounce_ and nearly comes right there. 

Geralt really is a gift. 

“You are a glory,” Jaskier says feelingly, and Geralt bares his teeth at him and just fucks himself faster. Jaskier does the best he can to keep up and hold out, which like always requires all his effort. He’s not complaining; it keeps him in the moment, makes everything feel that much more intense. "Oh, Geralt, you gorgeous thing, I could do this for _weeks_. Don't stop, don't stop." 

Geralt doesn't stop, but there wasn't much risk of that anyway. Jaskier'd have to actually tell him to, for one thing, and _that's_ certainly not happening. 

“Lovely,” Jaskier repeats adoringly, sliding his hands lightly up Geralt’s arms. Geralt shakes him off; grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed. Jaskier laughs breathlessly and tugs at his grip just to feel how tight it is. It’s a very nice feeling. He likes the way the other’s rings press into his skin. "Mmm, _very_ lovely." 

"Fuck," Geralt says raggedly. Jaskier tugs at his wrists again and Geralt tightens his grip on them. Jaskier snaps his hips up a little harder and Geralt grunts, then snaps _his_ down even harder in return. Like always, of course. Geralt is not to be outdone, much less outpaced. Jaskier just does his best to keep up and keep him satisfied, and usually does alright. 

Well, as alright as an ordinary human alpha can be expected to, anyway. Can't all be witchers, after all. 

“Geralt,” he says, low and breathless, and Geralt clenches tightly around his cock and rides him all the harder. Jaskier’s wrists are going to bruise, but he’s more than fine with that. Geralt gets jewelry; Jaskier gets bruises. It’s only fair. 

The jewelry suits Geralt much better than the bruises do Jaskier, mind, though he always does admire them all the same. They just don’t have the sparkle of silver and topaz or Geralt’s own beauty behind them. Jaskier might admire his bruises, but Geralt he _adores_. 

His knot presses into Geralt, and Geralt lets out a heated moan. Jaskier groans himself, his head dropping back against the mattress. He manages not to come, but only barely, and Geralt rolls his hips greedily. He’s always so eager, but every time that he gets just that little bit more-so makes Jaskier feel godsdamn _wild_. 

“Geralt, Geralt, Geralt,” he gasps out roughly, snapping his hips up into the other’s body, and Geralt meets his every thrust with perfect timing and grips his wrists so tight and takes him _so_ deep. Jaskier groans again. Geralt’s not even properly in heat yet and the other still wants him this badly, still wants this much from him. 

Jaskier loves that. It’s the best, best thing. 

Geralt really is so good at making him feel wanted. 

_“Gods,”_ he says, and his knot swells, and Geralt sits down on it and _grinds_ their hips together. Jaskier comes inside him and Geralt locks his knot so tight that it’s almost painful, so tight and so perfect, and he tries to pull his wrists free but Geralt just grips them harder and keeps grinding their hips together until it’s too much, until Jaskier’s this close to begging for mercy, until— 

Geralt comes with a rough exhalation and a vicious shudder, dropping his head forward. That lovely white hair’s all pinned back by the silver comb Jaskier bought him, but a few strands have come loose and hang around his flushed face. Jaskier cranes his neck, trying to get close enough to kiss him, and Geralt loosens his grip on his wrists and lets him pull him down and bring their mouths together. He smells _wonderful_ , and Jaskier wants to kiss every single one of his scent glands and then eat him out and then fuck him all over again. 

Given how close to heat Geralt smells, he’s going to get to do that several times over, which is a very pleasant thought. Geralt’s insatiable even on an ordinary day; when he’s in _heat_ , well . . . 

“Too good to me,” Jaskier sighs contentedly. Geralt huffs out a shaky breath, then kisses him again. Jaskier has no problem whatsoever kissing back. He’ll just be kissing Geralt until the other gets bored or he runs out of breath, in fact. 

Generally speaking, he tends to run out of breath first. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt murmurs in a low rasp so very close to a purr, and Jaskier kisses him again and hums happily into it. 

“Right here,” he says warmly. “Have I told you how lovely you look today yet? Because you really do.” 

Geralt just snorts, because he never does seem to believe that kind of thing. Jaskier kisses him yet again. 

“You do,” he says. “So pretty for me, omega. I love it.” 

“Your knot feels good,” Geralt says abruptly, gripping one of Jaskier’s tender wrists. Jaskier turns his head and presses a kiss to the inside of Geralt’s in return. Geralt makes him feel wanted, every time, but unsurprisingly he’s not always very good at doing that with words. 

“I’m glad,” he says anyway. “I want you to feel _so_ good. You’re such a gift, Geralt. You deserve all my appreciation.” 

“Get me off again,” Geralt says bluntly, his eyes flashing topaz-bright with heat, and Jaskier, well . . . 

“Any time you want, love,” he promises, and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] tied up and twisted the way I’d like to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008817) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
